I Thought You Didn't Like Comics?
by MatildaHummingbird
Summary: Shassie one shot! A bit of a crack fic. Shawn finds a new way to amuse himself, Lassiter isn't impressed. That is until of course - Shawn turns around to leave.


**A/N: **Yeah...yeah...I wrote this.

**I Thought You Didn't Like Comics?**

Shawn was absolutely psyched, not only was green his favourite colour – but the costume store finally FINALLY had his size. As irresponsible as it might've been, he happily laid down half his paycheque to make the purchase he's been dying to make for over a year now.

When Gus saw what he had done, Gus wasn't impressed. "I thought you didn't like comic books?"

Shawn grinned. "I don't – but dude, look at me! Do I not look totally awesome?"

Gus shook his head. "Maybe if it was actually Halloween – but today you just look ridiculous."

Again Shawn grinned. "Ridiculously awesome." Pointed out. " Oh! Oh Gus! Gus Gus Gus!"

"Dude..." Gus cut him off. "I'm looking right at you...what is it?"

"Best idea ever."Shawn announced. "Let's go see Lassie!"

Gus actually laughed – this one he had to see. "Alright, Lassie it is."

The station was in a weekday lull, uniforms and detectives alike were sitting at their desks even waiting for phone calls or working on paper work. Detective Carlton Lassiter was among them, only he had temporarily left his desk to make a few photo copies for a case file he was putting together. He couldn't help but notice that not even half way back to his seat, the station around him broke into random whispers.

"The hell is this guy doing?"

"Jo – Joe look, its Spencer."

"He knows he's a grown man – right?"

Lassiter blinked – what the hell were they going on about? His partner Juliet came up beside him, and had no shame in blatantly pointing at the psychic and laughing. Lassiter turned his head, took in a long breathe and thinned his lips in disbelief as Spencer – or rather _The Green Lantern_ stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the station. Spencer looked Lassiter over with a serious but humorous look on his face, he planted one hand on his hip, and the other in the air.

"Spencer..." Lassiter started. "What the hell are you doing?"

Spencer didn't reply, instead he cleared his throat and started talking. Every other word he spoke had emphasis on it – and the way Spencer craned his head and squeezed his eyes shut gave off the impression that he was really passionate about what he was saying..

"In brightest day! In blackest night! No evil – shall escape my sight! Let those who worship – evil's might! Know my power...Green Lanterns Light!"

Spencer finished the oath, and stood there keeping his pose. Gus behind him looked like he might lose it any second and even bit down on one of his thumb knuckles to keep from laughing too hard. Juliet on the other hand had a wide smile on her face – she honestly couldn't believe what Shawn was doing right now. A few of the surrounding uniforms – including McNab were all the more pleased with this random distraction and humoured the psychic by applauding him.

"Spencer..." Lassiter shook his head. "Can I have a word with you – alone?"

"Sure thing Lassie!" Shawn kept his 'super hero' voice and leaped over to the detective's side, and too the detective's horror; Shawn bent down tried scooping up the detectives legs. Lassiter stood there awkwardly and embarrassed as Shawn with various high pitched noises and uncomfortable grunts tried lifting the detective off the ground.

"Spencer what the hell? !" Lassiter finally snapped. "The hell do you think you're doing? !"

Shawn sighed, and stopped his actions, and standing back up he put his hands on his hips. "I was carrying you off into the sunset so we could have a minute alone...buut I didn't have a smoothie this morning so I'm totally too weak."

"...Interrogation viewing room." The detective said. "Just follow me." Lassiter shook his head and headed in that direction, they reached the room and the detective barely had it locked when Shawn was on him. He gave the detective one long kiss, normally a kiss like that would have the detective turned into a pile of goo. However considering Shawn's choice of wardrobe...the kiss ended up quickly and Lassiter looked Shawn over, very unimpressed.

"Spencer.."

"We're alone now." Shawn reminded him.

"Shawn."Lassiter tried again. "Why are you...why are you dressed like that?"

Shawn shrugged. "Bored."

Lassiter gave a small "Ah – of course." Followed by – "You really embarrassed me back there, you owe me."

Shawn grinned, and pulling Lassiter closer to him, he trapped himself between the detective and the wall, letting the taller man look down on him with their faces just inches apart. "Sorry Lassie...truly..really I am." Shawn gave him puppy eyes.

Lassiter looked down at Shawn, and was ready to kiss him again – but further examination and the costume still made it impossible to take the psychic seriously. "Right."

"I'll make it up to you." Shawn promised, and he gave Lassiter a quick peck. "Tonight, come over – and I'll greet you at the door. Not wearing this costume at all...Or anything for that matter. Deal?"

Lassiter put the image in his head, Spencer completely nude and waiting for him under the threshold of his door. "Deal." He didn't need to be asked twice.

"Alright." Shawn smiled. "I'll see you tonight" and slipping out from under the detective, Shawn made for the door.

Lassiter watched Shawn's retreating form, very intently. He wasn't too into comic books, so he honestly had no idea that superhero's wore clothes that right. The fabric of the costume did wonders on Shawn's back side – and Lassiter was stunned. "Spencer..." He pulled a bit at his collar. "Maybe you should uh – think about keeping that costume on...later..."

Shawn didn't turn around, but he did grin. "Why Lassiefrass..." He took the initiative and shimmied his hips- just a little. "What made you change your mind?"


End file.
